<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tall Drink Of Beer by Tommykaine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203504">A Tall Drink Of Beer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine'>Tommykaine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, F/M, Face-Sitting, Gift Fic, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Vaginal Sex, movieverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor doesn't know how to flirt with Valkyrie. But maybe he doesn't need to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brunnhilde | Valkyrie &amp; Thor (Marvel), Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Tall Drink Of Beer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes_Zeppeli/gifts">Hermes_Zeppeli</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the COWT challenge by LandeDiFandom using the prompt "Get Wild", and as a gift for my partner &lt;3</p><p>---</p><p>If you'd like to have a look, I now have a website: <a href="http://www.tommykaine.com/">LINK</a>. I will post some exclusive stories on there so be sure to check it out from time to time! And if you join my mailing list (<a href="https://www.tommykaine.com/mailing-list">X</a>)  you can access some exclusive stories (for free).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor didn't know how he would handle things from then on.</p><p>They had lost their home, but as long as their people were safe Asgard would live on.</p><p>He had directed the ship towards Midgard, the only other place he had ever felt attached to, the closest thing he could think of as a second home. Even if he didn't know how he would face the people on it. Not even just Jane but the rest of the Avengers as well - how would they react to him showing up out of nowhere with a spaceship full of people with nowhere else to go? And with his brother, the same brother who had attempted to take over their planet, the same brother he didn't know what to think of now after he came back to help him save their people.</p><p>He knew he couldn't trust Loki, that was all he was sure of. Maybe this was all a long-winded plan to get him to lower his guard before once again stabbing him in the back. Sooner or later he would come to regret not leaving him on some abandoned planet on their way. But he just could not bring himself to do it.</p><p>As for Valkyrie, well, Thor had even less of an idea of what to expect from her.</p><p>He was attracted to her, he had realized that since before they left Asgard's ruins. She was beautiful in a different way than Jane, in fact maybe <em>beautiful</em> was not quite the right word for it, but she was most definitely stirring something inside him at a primal level.</p><p>Plus, it was much easier to talk with her than it had been with the Midgard woman. There was no need to dance around her feelings, no need to tone down his attitude so that she would not feel intimidated. She had no trouble putting him back in his place any time she felt he was stepping out of line.</p><p>Maybe that was why it had been so easy to seduce her. Or well, he was not quite sure he had been the one doing the seducing. All he knew was that it had involved copious amounts of alcohol, an arm wrestling match that lasted something like half an hour and that he definitely did not lose, and an awkward attempt on his part of explaining how he most definitely respected her as a warrior and as a friend and it wasn't like he thought just because he was the son of Odin and the heir of Asgard - which he totally was by the way - she should view him as a suitable partner but if she happened to want to take things further he would be up for it, just saying.</p><p>He remembered her slamming her glass of beer on the nearest surface, grabbing him by the front of his vest and then dragging him all the way to the closest empty room before taking off her own clothes as fast as lightning.</p><p>Thor had gulped down loudly, then downed the rest of the beer that he still had in his hand before tossing it behind himself, where it smashed with a very satisfying <em>crash!</em></p><p>He hadn't wasted time before taking off his clothes, his short mantle getting tangled up in the process so he ripped it off in annoyance before tossing it aside with the rest of the pile.</p><p>They had climbed up on the bed and smashed their faces together in a rough kiss, their hands wandering all over each other's body. She was not shy, her strong hands eagerly groping on his thighs and his ass before moving up to caress his back. He too took the chance to palm her thick, muscular thighs and her firm, round ass with one hand, the other going to her chest to play with her breasts.</p><p>When her hand moved on the front to touch him between his legs, she smirked as she found his full erection. Before Thor could even say anything she had crouched down to lick and suck on his length, massaging his balls with one hand while stroking the base with the other. It was clear she had done it before, and the God of Thunder could not help but feel slightly concerned at the thought that she could easily crush his balls in that same hands if she felt like it.</p><p>It had felt, well, divine, but he had stopped her before she could bring him to his climax. He too wanted a chance to taste her, so he lay down on the bed and gestured for her to sit down on his face.</p><p>He grasped on her thighs and her ass as he started to lap at her dripping wet folds, his tongue probing at her entrance and licking up the nectar that flowed from it, then moving up to tease her clit. She grasped on his short hair and rode his face like a war horse, barely giving him a chance to breathe, and when she came her thighs crushed him so hard he could almost feel his skull crack for a moment.</p><p>He hadn't been able to hold back any longer. He'd slammed her on the bed, sliding inside her with ease while she was still spasming from her orgasm, then fucked her hard and fast until they both had reached their climax, holding onto each other and kissing until they could barely breathe.</p><p>They hadn't really talked about what happened, neither right after the fact nor later. But from time to time he would catch her looking at him in a certain way or he would approach her while they were alone and before either of them even could speak they both already knew what the other wanted.</p><p>Thor did not know what the future would hold for them. He doubted she would ever become his queen - for Valhalla, he wasn't even sure if he was truly cut to be king himself!</p><p>All he knew was that she came in his life on her own, and that one day that was how she would leave.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>